Particle therapy systems use an accelerator to generate a particle beam for treating afflictions, such as tumors. The accelerator typically includes an electromagnet having a superconducting coil. The superconducting coil is maintained on a cryostat that is positioned between two magnetic structures called yokes. Precise positioning of the coil can be important. If the coil is improperly positioned, magnetic forces generated by the yokes can physically damage the coil and/or prevent the extraction of the particle beam. Physical movement of the particle accelerator can, however, affect the position of the coil.